God's Daughters
by shakerageddes1999
Summary: Summary in the first chapter.
1. chapter 1

In this story there is not inuxkag. Sorry to all those who ship them.

In the beginning the King and Queen had twin daughters. The oldest one had golden hair that in the sunlight rivalled the sun in it intensity, while the other daughter had raven black hair with dark blue highlights in the moonlight you could say that it was like a dark abyss . The King and the Queen loved their daughters very much, but another king wanted to wed one of the daughters but the King and Queen refused, so he raged war on them. To keep them safe the King and Queen decided to send them away, but to make sure that no-one knew who they were they sealed their powers, and changed their looks but only slightly and sent them to different worlds/dimensions.

Join their story as they find love, happiness, pain and find each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail wish I did but sadly don't, I only own the plot.

 ** _Character's_**

Natsu Dragneel : is the same but less dense, fire dragon/demon slayer (19)

Happy Dragneel: blue flying cat that likes to annoy Lucy. (7)

Lucy: celestial spirit mage and celestial dragon slayer, she can also grow golden wings (18)

Kagome: human turned full inu demon looks (look at picture) can turn into large black and dark blue dog with purple eyes. (18)

Sesshomaru pretty much the same expect to kagome then eventually lucy and Natsu. (21 in human years and Inuyasha is the same age as kagome in human years)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome POV

Today is just a normal slow day with the gang, ( if you don't already know she's talking about Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara)we've only been attacked once, and it's already late in the evening, and the demon didn't even have a jewel shard. Inuyasha is still hung up over that, he won't shut up about it. He's been like this every time we get attacked by a demon, and sum how it becomes my fault, I'm pretty sure his still going on about right now but I've learn to cancel him out over the past weeks, he's starting to complain repeatedly. Maybe I should start to listen.

"Kagome are you even listening to me." Inuyasha shouts at me.

"Yeah, I am what do you want." I try to say with out too much distaste, but I don't think it worked because every stared at me like I grew a extra head.

If youre wondering why they are looking me like that is because they all think I still have feelings for Inuyasha but I've been over him, even before his little complaining phase. After all it's been 3 years since I fell down the well and met Inuyasha, yeah that's right I'm now 18 years old and still in the feudal era fighting demons and collecting jewel shards. I realised that I was only having a little high school crush on him because he was the first person that I've ever saw with dog ears, no doubt really soft dog ears, but I got over it, after all he's still in love with Kikyo, and I don't want to compete with a dead woman that has half of my soul.

"Kagome are you ok." Sango asked finally recovering from the shock of my outburst.

"Yeah I'm ok Sango. Why'd you ask?" I ask in fake curiosity, because I already know why they're so shocked.

"Ohhhh no reason Kagome just wondering" she says smiling at me.

"Well why don't we continue walking we still have some sun left before it goes down." I said trying to make them forget my outburst.

"Yeah Kagome's right we can start looking for a place were we can camp for the night" Miroku says I almost turn to thank him but I just decided to smile so they won't get even more suspicious about me or my 'sudden' lack of love for Inuyasha.

*Time skip*

I've just finished making ramen for everyone, when I feeling like something was pulling at my heart, that must mean Kikyo is coming closer, that also means that Inuyasha will run off to meet her. A couple of years ago that would have hurt me a lot more than it should, but now all I feel is disappointment and anger. Don't get me wrong I have no feelings left for him except those of a friend, but I'm still angry just 'cause he promised to protect me but he can't do that with his tongue down Kikyo's throat.

Once everyone was finished me and Sango went to a stream that we passed by, on our way to the camp site.

"Hey kagome are you sure you're ok that outburst before wasn't like you." she asked me with a worried tone, and when I looked at Sango she look really worried.

"Yeah Sango. I'm fine it's just that, Inuyasha has been annoying me lately with his complaining, I didn't mean to worry you." I say trying to convince her that I'm fine.

"Yeah you're right kagome. He has been complaining a lot lately, more that usual." she say whispering that last part hoping I didn't hear but of course I did.

"I don't know what wrong with him." I say trying to act like my old lovesick self to help convince her.

"Well let not dwell on that. Let's get back to camp" she says trying to cheer me up, even though I don't need it.

"Yeah sure. Let's go Sango" I say while getting up from our squatting position.

On the short walk back we start talking about everyday things, and we gradually get back to camp but only find Miroku, Shippo and Kirara there. Sango look surprised then looked at me trying to find out what I was thinking or even feeling right now, but honestly I already knew where Inuyasha was. He was with Kikyo. On the way I saw her soul collectors and also felt that pull on my soul, that I get whenever I'm near her.

But today felt different she was closer to the camp than she normally was, it was like she was trying to get me to watch what ever they're doing, but I seriously don't care what they are doing, so I'm not going to fall into that trap.

"Miroku do you know where Inuyasha went." I hear Sango ask the monk.

"My dearest Sango I say him walking East ward in to the woods" the perverted monk says trying to grope her butt, but once again getting slapped in the face.

This whole conversation was like Sango was trying to get me to go after him, so I sighed and walked in the way, that Miroku said Inuyasha walked through, even though without his directions I would still be able to find him.

*Time skip *

When I got there it wasn't what I expected, there was Inuyasha and Kikyo talking but talking about me, but that's not what had me surprised it was the fact that I felt Sesshomaru's huge demonic aura coming closer at break neckspeed.

"Inuyasha you say you love me, but how can I be sure when you alway hang around be reincarnation." Kikho says ohhh sorry I mean Kikyo.

"Oh who you mean, kagome. She means nothing to me, it's you who I want and you are all I need." Inuyasha saids like he was talking about a piece of trash. I got to admit that hurt, I thought at least I was his friend well I guess not, oh well his loss.

"If thats true why don't you just kill my pathetic excuse of a reincarnation." she says with a sinister look in her eye. Wait a minute, now she wants to kill me after I save her from dying, and being the only reason why she's even half alive.

"I'll do anything to be with you again, Kikyo." he says so lovingly to her, it makes me sick. So now he's going to feed me to the wolves, what happened to protecting me with your life huh, guess that was a lie. Luckily I thought of this situation months ago when every day he would sneak off to meet with her, I knew he was going to side with her but I never saw this coming.

No need for me to listen to the rest of their conversation, better leave before he comes back to kill me. Before I leave I'll leave letters for Miroku and Sango, because I'm going to bring Shippo with me, like I'll leave Shippo with that monster. I'll also leave all the food they will need, and only take enough for me and Shippo, to last while we travel back to the bone eaters well.

I quickly and quietly make my way back to camp, and start writing the letters. After writing them I put them in their sleeping bags, that I got them last year for Christmas. And with that I take off, with Shippo in my hands and my new black backpack that I got last year cause my yellow one broke, because of the amount of stuff, I tried to fit in it. I made sure to conceal our scents so Inuyasha's nose couldnt find us; it was something I learned from Kaede it was the only way that I could surprise Inuyasha, because he would have sniffed me out a mile away.

I'm on my way back to the bone eaters well to restock on supply, I recently found out that only one demon -half or full- can cross over to the future, as long as they're with me or has something linked with me, and that why Inuyasha was the only person to be able to come through the well because of the rosary beads, and now Shippo can come with me to the future, and also keep Inuyasha out because that is the first place he'll look.

By the time I stopped, it was already early in the morning and by now Sango and Miroku would have woken up and noticed that I've gone. They should be reading my letters by now.

*Back at camp*

Sango's POV

I've just woken up, but I don't smell kagome cooking us breakfast, like she normal does. So I decide to wake her up, she must have been up pretty late for her to not be awake right now.

As I get up I realise that Kagome's missing. I go to wake up Miroku when I notice a piece of paper on the floor, when I look closer it a letter for me, and it looks like Kagome wrote it.

*Start of Sango's letter

Dear Sango,

Don't worry about me or Shippo because I've decided to leave the group, but I didn't really have a choice because when I left to go get Inuyasha, I saw him with Kikyo, no surprise there but they were talking about killing me, so to keep me and Shippo safe, I decided to leave and take him with me, for now I'm going to go home and restock my supply of food; I've left all the food I had except, I took some but only enough for me and Shippo to last our journey to the bone eaters well. Well see you when I see you next Sango and tell Miroku you love him cause I know you do.

Love kagome

P.S. Dont tell Inuyasha were I'm going, act like you never read this letter and see if he lies about what I heard.

End of Sango's letter*

'Please be safe kagome, I promise I'll tell him one day, and you can count on me not to tell Inuyasha anything about what I just read. If this is to be convincing I need to wake up Miroku. I might regret this but for Kagome I will.'

Miroku's POV

I can hear my beautiful angel Sango calling for me, but next second I feel a pain on my cheek.

"Good morning. My dearest Sango. What have I done today, to be treated to your face as soon as I awake, from my slumber." while I say this I can see a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Miroku there is no time for your flirting, kagome is gone." she said really worried.

"What do you mean, lady kagome is gone? "

"I mean she's gone, as in when I woke up she wasn't here."

"There's no need to worry maybe she's with Inuyasha."

"Who's with me?"

I turn to see Inuyasha but without kagome in site.

"Kagome. She's gone missing."

"How can she be missing? And she's not with me."

'So now I'm getting worried, where can you be lady Kagome.' I thought to myself.

I start to get up when I feel something, besides me so I look around and notice a piece of paper, but as I look closer it's a letter for me.

*Start of Miroku's letter

Dear Miroku,

Right now you should be wondering where I am, but don't worry I'm fine and Shippo is with me. Don't let Inuyasha know about what's on this letter, promise me you won't tell him. Well I've decided to leave the group, but I didn't really have a choice because when I left to go get Inuyasha, I saw him with Kikyo, no surprise there but they were talking about killing me, so to keep me and Shippo safe, I decided to leave and take him with me, for now I'm going to go home and restock my supply of food; I've left all the food I had except, I took some but only enough for me and Shippo to last our journey to the bone eaters well. Well, see you when I see you next Miroku and tell sango you love her cause I know you do.

Love kagome

P.S. Control that hand of yours and it will be easier to get closer to Sango.

End of Miroku's letter*


	3. Escape to the future

Kagome POV

I've been walking all night and way into the morning, and for that past hour I've felt like someone was watching me, but I can't feel their presence. I don't think the person demon or human wants to get me because they could have done it before, I think that whoever it is, is just following me to see what I'm going to do.

If you're wondering Shippo is still asleep in my arms, I don't want to wake him until I get to the well, once we get on the otherside I can explain to him what happened and why I left with him. This is mainly because I don't want the person following us to know what I'm doing or what I'm going to do, and also because I think he will take it better when we're in a safer place.

I really hope that Inuyasha hasn't found out that I've gone, because if he has he'll be racing after he's jewel detector, cause that's all I seem to be to him.

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts when the presence I felt earlier starts to pick up it's pace. I'm worried about who or what it could be, and wondering if this presence will hurt Shippo and me.

I look around my surroundings, and noticed that I'm not that far from the well, it's only a 10 minute walk and if I run I could be there in a couple of minutes. After thinking this I noticed that the presence is closing in and fast, in a split second decision I decide to run to the well and escape the thing that's after me and Shippo, I need to make sure he stays safe, he's like a son to me, and I don't want anything to happen to him.

But as I start to run the thing chasing me tripled it's speed, helping my confirm that it is a demon that is following, because nothing but a demon could move that fast in such short amount of time. To help me with my speed, I decided to use my miko powers to increase my speed, so that I get to the well, before that demon catches me.

The closer I get to the well, the closer the demon gets to me. The demon being so focused on catching me accidently unmasked it presence, and now I know that's it's a panther demon chasing me, and that information doesn't comfort me at all, because panther demons are the fastest demons I've ever had the pleasure of learning about. I'm curious as to which type of panther demon it is, as there is only three different types.

First type is the black panther which is that fastest and the most stealthy out of all on them because of their midnight black pelts that helps with camouflage but they are rare to come across; second type is white panther, you normally find them in the mountains or where it's snowy because it the best was for them to blend in with the scenery, they are the slowest out of the panthers and not as strong as the purple or black panthers and are quite common; lastly purple panthers are the rarest yokia to find, this demon is the most powerful of the panther demons, and it's said in old folk law that if you kill one of these demons their powers transfered to you, but if you are a human you wouldn't turn into a demon you would just have the life of one. I'm sure it's not a white panther but that would be impossible because it's not snowing or cold so it's either black or purple, but I'm not willing to find out because all demons are hostile when you first meet them, I mean even Shippo was when I first met him, but now his my son.

Now having some idea as to what is chasing after me, I know that I need to be faster to get to the well before it has a chance to see where I go. I then double my speed and get to the well in seconds but what I find there is shocking to say the least.

I find ………………………………………………………………

Second chapter done. Continue to read to see who's with kagome.


End file.
